Confusion
by Windy-chan
Summary: Wufei's in love with Duo, but he has no clue what to do about it. Shounenai, and a fic challenge from Long de yunqi. '
1. Confusion 1/3

Title: Confusion 1/3  
Author: Windy-chan  
E-mail: WindyKotaa@aol.com  
Archive: If you want it, just ask... ^^'  
Pairings: 5+2, 4+3  
Warnings: Shounen-ai  
Category: Angst, romance... that sort of thing.  
  
Notes: Ha ha! Finally got around to writing this! ^-^' Hmm... I'm not sure if I like this one or not. If you like it, tell me, and I shall continue... if not... well, no point in going on, is there? ^^' Really, do tell me what you think. ^-^ I love comments anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: Um, they don't belong to me... merely getting some amusement out of them. ^^'  
  
' '- Thoughts  
  
  
Dark, brooding eyes stared up at the blank, cold ceiling, sleepless. A soft growl of annoyance was let loose and Wufei turned onto his side, shifting positions in his bed. How long he had been trying to fall asleep, he was unsure, but it was long enough to shorten his patience. Now ebony eyes stared at the featureless wall of their latest safehouse. Most vexing was the bothersome thought of how the object of his love and desire laid merely beyond that wall—  
  
Wufei closed his eyes and shook his head violently. 'Forget it, Chang! He doesn't know... and gods forbid he ever does. Who knows what would happen if he found out... better off if he never does.'  
  
"Stop brooding, you're giving me nightmares." Wufei stared at the unexpected voice, sitting up to stare at the small, blond Arabian standing in the deep shadow of his doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre... I didn't realize my emotions were that... loud," Wufei said in a rather sardonic tone. Quatre sighed, plopping himself down on the edge of Wufei's bed, careful not to sit on his feet.  
  
"Alright, Wufei, what's wrong?" Quatre asked Wufei, his aqua gaze staring penetratingly into Wufei's own eyes, making him nervous.  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"And don't try to avoid the question. Its for my own sanity as well as your own. Now *talk*!"  
  
"You know, you can be a real ass at times, Winner," Wufei muttered. Again, Quatre sighed.  
  
"Wufei... I just want to help. Really. Please? Something's bothering you... a lot. More so then usual. Can't you please let me help you?"  
  
"I don't think you can..." Wufei said, feeling himself starting to give in to Quatre's persistence. 'I don't want to stay... alone... forever...'  
  
"How can you know if you don't tell me?" Wufei remained silent, unable to open up. Quatre tried once more. "Its Duo, isn't it." *That* woke Wufei from his reverie.  
  
"What?!" He stared at Quatre, shocked that he had managed to hit the problem on the nail. "How did you—"  
  
"Know?" Quatre snorted. "You've only been mooning over him for the past three weeks. I do have Empathy, I can sense what you're feeling. I also have eyes. I'm not just some dumb blond, you know."  
  
Wufei blushed furiously, shame making him look away. 'Was I really that transparent?' "Does anyone else know?" he whispered, dreading the answer.  
  
"Well... Trowa, because... um..." Now it was Quatre's turn to blush.  
  
"Because lovers rarely keep secrets," Wufei provided, if with a touch of bitterness.  
  
Quatre coughed and continued. "Heero... well, you can never tell with Heero..." Quatre paused, unsure if he should continue.  
  
"...And"  
  
"And... well..."  
  
"And Duo is totally oblivious..."  
  
"Actually... he knows."  
  
Wufei almost fell over, he was so astounded. Quatre's hand flew to his mouth as he tried to stiffle a laugh at the dumbfounded expression on the Chinese boy's golden face. Obsidian eyes glared at the blond.  
  
"Glad you find this so amusing, Winner," he snarled.  
  
Those angry words were like a splash of cold water on his face. He quickly composed himself. "Sorry."  
  
"So... he knows?"  
  
Quatre nodded slowly. "Duo knows. For how long, I can't be certain, but... he does know."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"So... you... you won't shock him. He... he returns your feelings, Wufei... but he's afraid to approach you."  
  
"...Playing matchmaker, Winner?" Wufei asked dryly. Quatre shrugged.  
  
"You're both my friends... I want you to be happy."  
  
"I want to be alone for a while... I'll... think about your words, Quatre..." Quatre nodded and stood, walking to the door. Just before he closed it, he heard Wufei whisper softly, "Thank you..." Quatre smiled, closing the door.  
  
'He knows... and returns my love? Can he... can we...?' Golden hands covered his face as he moaned softly. "Now what am I going to do...?"  
  
  
-To be continued?  
  



	2. Confusion 2/3

Title: Confusion 2/3  
Author: Windy-chan  
Archive: If you want it, just ask. ^^'  
Pairings: Eheheheh... you'll see.  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, some angst, slight language... ^^' Gomen, I curse like a sailor... (except around little kids... lol, one of 'em said that "heck" is a bad word.. I love working with 'em...)  
Category: Romance, drama... you get the idea. ^^'  
  
Notes: Hah! Got myself unstuck! Special arigato to Kyoki for helping with my story. ^-^ So, here's the next piece! Hopefully the third will be soon. Working on a couple fics at once... we'll see. ^^' Anyways, comments are begged for and adored. ^-^ Arigato, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only own tapes. And Gundam Snap models. And pics printed off the internet. Don't bother suing, I may have a job, but my money shall disappear due to my anime addiction... ^^'  
  
--------------------------  
  
Title: Untitled 2/?  
Author: Windy-chan  
  
' ' -Thoughts  
~*~ - Scene change  
  
"I can't believe it! I can't *fuckin'* believe it!!!"  
  
Trowa smiled sympathetically at his lover. "Duo eat all your Pocky again?"  
  
"Yes!" Quatre plunked down on a chair, exasperated. "I thought I had found the perfect hiding place too!"  
  
Trowa chuckled slightly, walking up behind Quatre, bending down to wrap his arms around the Arabian's shoulders. He nuzzled Quatre's cheek gently, speaking softly into his ear, "I would have thought you'd know by now that its impossible to hide food from Duo."  
  
"Hmm," Quatre leaned back into his lover's embrace, aquamarine eyes half-closed. "Can't blame me for trying..."  
  
"Mmm," Trowa smiled slightly, nibbling on Quatre's ear, then kissing his way down Quatre's jawline and neck.  
  
"You know, you two are sickening." Duo said from the doorway to the kitchen, a tiny bit of bitterness in his voice.  
  
Quatre looked over at Duo, concern in his eyes. "What's wrong, Duo?"  
  
Duo blinked at Quatre. "Can't a guy make a comment when you guys can't keep your hands off each other?"  
  
Quatre's eyes narrowed. "Wufei still hasn't said anything, has he."  
  
"No!" Duo cried, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "And its getting ridiculous! He's watching me constantly, and when I ask what's up, he totally avoids the question!"  
  
"Sounds like Wufei," Trowa said, irony heavy in his voice.  
  
Duo started to pace. "I've tried to tell him my feelings, to bring the confrontation to him over and over again, but he always runs away! Its like he has a sixth sense of knowing when I want to ask him!"  
  
"I don't think Wufei's ready to confront his feelings about you," Quatre said quietly, knowing he was only making excuses for his friend. "He's still... frightened for some reason."  
  
"Well... I can't take this for much longer..." Duo replied, standing still, an uncharacteristic anguish in his normally cheerful violet eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, looking alarmed.  
  
"If... if Wufei doesn't make a decision soon... I can only wait for so long... if he doesn't confront me... admit his feelings... I'll just have to move on..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei stood silently outside the safehouse as the sun began to set, dripping with sweat, trying to keep his breathing slow and even. He had just finished running through his katas. He found it focused his mind, bringing peace and clarity. 'Something I've been lacking, of late...' He repressed the sudden urge to sigh in frustration. 'What the hell am I supposed to do?! We're at war! There's no time for relationships!' "So I keep telling myself," he muttered, wiping sweat off his brow. "But Quatre and Trowa are... but... what..."  
  
"...What place does love have in war?"  
  
Wufei spun around to face the voice behind him. "Heero."  
  
Heero stood, watching Wufei, his expression the impassive mask he always wore. "Well?"  
  
Wufei stood frozen for a moment, unsure of how to treat the Japanese boy's presence. "What place does it have?" he finally asked quietly, unable to answer it himself. Much to his surprise, Heero's mask cracked slightly, and he could see a hint of sadness in his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Perhaps... something to keep us sane."  
  
"Or drive us *in*sane," Wufei could not help but point out sardonically.  
  
"Hn," Heero could not deny the validity of Wufei's comment. Follow your emotions,' a tiny voice whispered in Heero's mind. 'Follow your emotions!' "But... does ignoring such emotions make you any more sane?"  
  
Wufei blinked at the introspective words coming from Heero's mouth. 'I've never heard him talk like this before...'  
  
Heero started walking towards Wufei, and alarms started to go off inside the Chinese boy's head.  
  
"Sometimes," Heero whispered, "It takes more courage to face your emotions... then to face your enemy..." By now, they stood almost nose to nose, and Wufei's eyes were wide with panic.  
  
"H-Heero? What are you...?" Wufei was caught within deep, shadowed pools, seeing a depth he had never realized was there.  
  
"Wufei..." Heero's voice caught, but he managed to struggle on. "Ai shiteru, Wufei."  
  
Before Wufei could answer, Heero caught his lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss.  
  
~TBC!  
  
(I'm evil, aren't I. ^.~)  



	3. Confusion 3/3

Title: Confusion 3/3  
Author: Windy-chan  
E-mail: WindyKotaa@aol.com  
Archive: Kyoki, Kendra, and if anyone else wants... just ask. ^^'  
Pairings: Now *that* would be telling. ^.~  
Warnings: Angst, shounen-ai, bit of language, Wufei and Heero might be a bit OOC...  
Category: Romance, drama, sap...  
  
Notes: Finally! I thought this fic would haunt me forever! Now I just have the other three stories I'm writing staring at me from the floor of my room saying "Write me... write me... write me already, dammit!!!" ^^' Yeeeeeeeah... anyways, here's the fic, hope you enjoy. Comments are begged for and adored!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this fic on!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Confusion 3/3  
By Windy-chan  
  
' ' - Thoughts  
~*~ - Change of scene  
  
"Wufei..." Heero's voice caught for a moment, then continued on. "Ai shiteru, Wufei."  
  
Before Wufei could answer, Heero caught his lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss.  
  
For a moment, Wufei froze beneath the kiss, then pulled away, backing up until he ran into a tree. "What the hell are you doing, Yuy?!"  
  
A flash of pain appeared in Heero's eyes for a moment before his impassive mask fell over his face again. "...Following my emotions. I know... I know you'll never return my feelings. I just... I had to tell you."  
  
Wufei stared at Heero, stupefied. "...Why?"  
  
"...I was driving myself insane by keeping it inside," Heero replied reluctantly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You would know what that's like, wouldn't you, Wufei." Cobalt eyes stared into onyx, making Wufei flinch. Heero closed his eyes. "...Follow your emotions. That's the only advice I can give you." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
"...What if my emotions conflict?" Wufei called to Heero, causing him to stop. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Which is the strongest? Fear or love?"  
  
"I..." Wufei looked down at the ground, kicking at a pebble. "I don't know..." he admitted, his voice very quiet.  
  
Heero turned around to face Wufei, walking back towards him. "You love him... don't you?"  
  
"I... yes... b-but..."  
  
"...But?"  
  
Wufei shook his head, suddenly angry with himself. "Its stupid. Weak... doesn't matter."  
  
Heero didn't look the least bit convinced. "Baka. If its keeping you from Duo, then it does matter."  
  
Wufei blinked at Heero for a moment, then looked away. Heero's mask cracked once more as he gently lifted Wufei's head by the chin, forcing him to look into Heero's eyes. Wufei gasped at the deep compassion he saw there. "You're afraid to lose him, aren't you. Afraid that if you admit that you love him, he'll die. You're afraid of the pain."  
  
Wufei winced as Heero's words hit the mark, and flushed in shame. "Like I said... weak. I'm such a coward..."  
  
Heero glared at him. "Baka. You can't let your fears control you." His expression softened. "You're not weak, Wufei... don't ever think that. He loves you, Wufei... go to him... tell him the truth... he's waiting for you. Besides... which do you think will hurt more, losing him, or losing him without him ever knowing how much you care for him?" He let go of Wufei, gently, pushing him back to the house. "Tell him. You'll regret it if you don't."  
  
"But—" Wufei turned back around, still in doubt, but he found that Heero was gone, making all argument moot. He sighed silently, turning back to look at the safehouse. 'Will I regret it if I say nothing? ...Yes, I suppose I will. I have too many regrets as it is... let's not add this to the list.' With that thought, Wufei squared his shoulders, his expression one of stubborn determination, and he walked back to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo gathered another handful of clothes, stuffing them into his duffel bag. He didn't have much in the way of belongings, so packing wasn't taking him very long. He paused to wipes tears out of his eyes, they were making it hard for him to see. 'Why, Wufei?! Why did you have to choose Heero?!' Duo stifled a sob, shaking his head violently, grabbing another handful of clothes and jamming them into his bag.  
  
Duo stopped for a moment when someone knocked as his door. "What?!" he snapped.  
  
Wufei opened the door with trepidation, feeling his resolve wavering at the angry tone in Duo's voice. 'Should I just leave him alone?' But it was too late to back out now as his hand opened the door while his mind babbled a list of things that could go wrong...  
  
Duo was shocked to see Wufei at his door. His heart fluttered slightly, and he tried to kill that vain hope that he was there to tell Duo his true feelings... 'He's with Heero now!' His heart refused to listen, though, despite what he had seen.  
  
The two boys stared at each other, unable to find the words needed to start the conversation. Wufei noted that something was wrong, noticing that most of Duo's belongings were packed, and his eyes were red, as if he had been crying for a prolonged amount of time...  
  
"You're leaving?" Wufei asked softly.  
  
Duo tried to pulled himself together. "Yeah... yeah, I am. Don't have any reasons to stick around any longer."  
  
"Oh..." Wufei said, trying not to look crestfallen. "I... wanted to tell you something..."  
  
Duo felt the tears building up again, so he started packing again so Wufei wouldn't see them. "That you and Heero are a couple now? I already know."  
  
Wufei found himself flatfooted for a moment, staring at Duo in confusion. "What?"  
  
Duo laughed, though his laughter sounded strained and forced. "You two weren't exactly in a very private place. I saw you two kissing."  
  
Wufei winced. 'He *would* have walked in right when Yuy kissed me! That's going to make this even harder... dammit, Yuy, nice work!' "We're not together, Duo."  
  
Duo made a rude noise of disbelief. "Yeah, sure, Wu-man. Whatever you say. I'm happy for ya... really."  
  
"Duo, I'm serious!" Wufei cried desperately. "Whatever feelings of... of love Yuy may have for me, I don't return them! Please... Duo... don't go."  
  
Duo stopped, looking back at Wufei, two tears still making their way down his cheeks, his expression almost angry. "Why? Give me one good reason not to leave."  
  
Wufei took a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst, yet still hoping... "Because I... I love you."  
  
Duo stared at Wufei, astounded, unable to believe he had just heard what he had thought he heard. "What?" 'My mind is playing tricks on me... he can't have said that, he can't have—'  
  
"I love you," Wufei repeated, blowing all of Duo's doubts away. Duo just stood frozen for a moment, then he flung himself at the other boy.  
  
Wufei was surprised to suddenly find himself with Duo in his arms, then warm lips pressed against his own. His ebony eyes fluttered closed as the kiss continued, going deeper. Finally they parted when the need for air could no longer be denied.  
  
"Its about damn time!" Duo murmured, panting slightly, wearing a broad grin on his sweet face.  
  
"I take it you'll be staying," Wufei sounded rather amused.  
  
Duo laughed, a true, joyful laugh. "No way I'm leaving now!"  
  
"Good," Wufei smiled softly. " Wo ai ni."  
  
Duo rested his head against Wufei's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "I love you too."  
  
Heero watched the pair through the open doorway for a moment longer, his mask gone and his expression a mixture of satisfaction and agony, then turned away, walking back down the hallway away from the happy couple. "Mission accomplished."  
  
  
Owari


End file.
